


Doctor Doctor Feel Good

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Doctor AU [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know why he agreed to this. Oh right, Kon and his stupidly, sneaky way of getting him to agree to things while he’s half zonked out during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Doctor Feel Good

He doesn’t know why he agreed to this.  
  


Oh right, Kon and his stupidly, sneaky way of getting him to agree to things while he’s half zonked out during sex.  
  


Tim fidgets in place, which only draws his attention to the completely cramped feeling of his toes squeezed into the sensible heels. He doesn’t understand  _how_  women can wear these shoes…and again, why he had agreed to  _this_.  
  


The nurse outfit is too tight and makes him think that one good deep breath might make the top button pop open. It feels down right indecent to be wearing this…His hands keep trying to tug the short skirt down. But there is no way he can bring it down enough to cover the tops of the thigh high stockings.  
  


Clearly his embarrassment doesn’t seem to matter to Kon. Not by the hungry look in his eyes as he practically devours the sight of Tim. He takes in the shapely ankles, the long legs covered with sheer, white stockings, the pale strip of skin showing between the skirt and stockings, the hug of the uniform around the waist…and leers.  
  


Kon crooks a lazy finger, gesturing for Tim to come closer. Slowly, Tim steps forward, one hand going back to tug the skirt down over his ass. But every step made the fabric ride up, and reveal the edge of the plain cherry print  _girls_  underwear he had on underneath.  
  


 _‘It could’ve been worse…’_  He tells himself, feeling a bit tongue tied as he accepts Kon’s outstretched hand.  _‘He could have wanted a different uniform…a more revealing one…and lace underwear…’_  
  


Tim is pulled out of his thoughts when Kon makes him stand between his parted knees. Warm fingers stroke his hip through the fabric and they warm Tim, although he cannot truly feel the heat. But heat suffuses through him because of the way Kon is looking at him. Makes him forget his misgivings momentarily…  
  


“So Nurse…” Kon starts in an almost conversational manner, fingers dancing up and down Tim’s sides. “Did you say that you weren’t feeling too well?”  
  


Hot blue eyes look up at him, dark with promise and lust. They make his throat dry up and his tongue grow heavy. He feels a bit stupid, nodding back instead of replying with words. But when Kon’s fingers slip underneath his skirt, he forgets that feeling.  
  


Kon’s fingers trace his cock through the cotton, watching Tim intently as he does so. “Don’t worry…I’ll take good care of you.”  
  


He  _really_  wants to point out how cheesy this whole play is. But then Kon lifts his skirt up and all his protests float away with his moans.


End file.
